Just One of Those Mornings
by doctorsheriff
Summary: Its just one of those mornings and it happens to be on Nathan's day off. Slash.


**Just One of Those Mornings**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did, but don't.**

"Damn it!" Nathan growled as he stubbed his toe. It was just one of those mornings. The doorbell rung again and he frowned. "In a minute!" grabbing a towel he ran downstairs tripping and almost falling on the last step. Swinging the door open with some force he groaned as he saw none other than Jack Carter standing on his doorstep.

"Finally Stark, you took your time and your naked." He trailed off.

"Relax I'm wearing a towel." Stark raised an eyebrow as Jack's eyes wandered over his body. "Eyes front Sheriff." He grinned as Jack jumped about a foot in the air. "I assume you have a good reason for interrupting my shower?"

"Yeah, there's been a...big...um...err." he paused and shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. "Could you at least put some pants on?"

"Fine, follow me." Jack did as he was told; walking through the halls of Nathans large house he couldn't help but wonder whether Nathan got lonely. Hang on. When did he become Nathan?

"Wait here." Stark smirked, disappearing behind a screen to change.

"You were saying Carter?"

"Oh, yeah. There's been a big explosion thing at GD."

"Explosion thing or an actual explosion?"

"Very funny Stark."

"I thought so. So what caused the explosion?"

"I don't know an explody thing." He mentally berated himself knowing he'd just given Stark some more fuel to mock him with.

"Helpful. Idiot." Stark emerged "Let's go."

He was wearing a tight, untucked green shirt with the sleeves rolled up and tight jeans and Carter's eyes followed him across the room. Nathan smirked, he'd have Carter yet.

"Why aren't you wearing a suit?"

"I am having one of my rare days off. I don't have to wear a suit." He rolled his eyes as he realised Jack wasn't listening.

"Stop staring at my ass and get in the car!" Jack blushed before smirking slightly.

"I'll stop staring at your ass if you'll stop staring at mine."

Stark just gave him the glare that makes Fargo soil himself and most other people shut up. "Get. In. The car."

Carter knew better than to mess with him now but took pleasure in knowing he'd just pushed the right button. "Yep. Going." He ducked inside the jeep secretly proud of himself.

"Ass." Nathan mumbled along with a string of other words he almost hoped Jack heard. "Now, think hard and delve into that tiny object floating in your cranium that you call a brain and tell me what is it that exploded that meant you had to ruin my first day off for three years?"

"Nothing much, just one of your machines is out of control."

"Way more specific Carter."

"Air firing gun explody thing." Jack grinned as Nathan's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Now see of the many, many, many, many, issues with that sentence I'll pick one. 'explody' is not a word! Bloody moron. Anyway I think you mean the 100 PSI targeting remote atmospheric air canon?"

"Sure."

"Otherwise known as T.R.A.A.C. This one is going to hurt."

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Where is it now?"

"They moved it to a reinforced empty lab."

"To shut it down you need to change the frequent polarity on the magnetic electron nano-particle displacement filter which should create a positive charge to cancel out the build up of negative energy in the atomic nano-beam."

"Ok, all I got was something, something nano-thingy something, something energy something nano-beam."

"Basically we get a big magnet and put it in the way of the blast." Jack grinned.

"I love it when you talk dumb to me."

"Moron." Nathan huffed and prodded at his tablet.

Jack beamed "You ready to go in there?"

"As I'll ever be." Stark answered dryly before picking up the magnet and stepping toward the machine.

"Hey Stark?"

"What?"

"Be careful." Stark scoffed

"I'm always careful." He smiled but his eyes gave away his nerves. "Ready Henry."

There has a deafening bang and a greenish flash as the canon fired and Nathan flew across the room.

"Nathan, you ok?"

"Carter, help me to my office."

Jack lifted the scientists arm over his shoulder and helped him lean against his side. The pair caught many people staring at Jack suddenly helping his rival but one glare from their boss, injured or not, was enough to scatter them.

Nathan collapsed onto the edge of his desk.

"Carter?"

"Yes?"

"Could you...err...?" Jack looked down to see Nathan struggling to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"Sure." He stepped closer so his face was inches from Stark's. His breath quickened slightly as he allowed his hands to start work on the shirt. His fingers brushed Nathan's chest and stomach as the buttons fell open. Stark hissed as Jack's hand reached his naval.

"Damnit Carter, you're such a tease." He grinned grabbing a surprised Jack's collar and spinning them to slam him up against the desk before kissing him hungrily. Jack pulled back slightly, breathing hard.

"What the hell are you doing Stark?"

"Kissing you." He mumbled against Jacks neck where he was pressing kisses up toward Jack's jaw. "You got a problem with it?"

Jack bit his lip as if thinking about it before moaning as Nathan nipped at his collar bone. "Nope, no problem." Laughing as he heard Nathan murmur something suspiciously like 'I knew you were staring at my ass.' And catching the taller mans lips with his.

Yep. It was just one of those mornings.

**Fin**

**Thanks for reading! Please review. Don't make me beg now!**


End file.
